fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
PriPara: Chance to Shine!
PriPara: Chance to shine! '''Is a sequel to the original PriPara series and it takes place a year after the events of the last episode of Idol Time PriPara. Much like the original series, it has 4 seasons, however, this series includes some elements from Pretty Rhythm and Kiratto Pri☆Chan. Plot It hasn't been long since the miraculous story of Laala Manaka and her friends, everyone is always talking about the awakening of Falulu, the rescues of Hibiki, Jewlie and Janice, as well as her sacrifice to save Yui, helping Falala, Garara. and Pakku in the process. Guided by these events, a girl arrives to Parajuku. It's time for a new legend to be born in PriPara! Season Plots Season 1: Our PriPara Narumi López is a girl from Mexipara, who came to Parajuku in order to fullfill her dream of becoming a PriPara Idol, in her new school she will meet her fellow Idol Otome, as well as her best classmates Aza, Mary and Hikari, things get much more interesting when she meets her future manager, Kimo, and after some time, the mysterious girls Flore Bokerdole and Natsu Kirahoshi appear with the power of the Prism Link Bands and...they brought a formidable antagonist with them! Characters Main * Narumi López: Narumi is an exchange student from Mexipara who has dreamed to be an Idol ever since some Japanese girls introduced her to the Idol world. She's a Cultural Type Idol and her brand is Mexican Dream * Otome Pinkuyuki: Otome is an extremely introvert and shy girl who became an Idol in order to overcome her fears, prior to the beginning of the series she was forced to act as a Cool Idol, actually, her true self is a Lovely Type Idol whose Brand is Fairy Field * Flore Bokerdole: A mysterious Vocaldoll who is rumoured to contain a starnge miracle, she arrives to Parajuku escaping from a certain someone, she is a Lovely Idol and her Brand is Marionette Mu * Natsu Kirahoshi: Natsu is a complete weirdo girl, she doesn't really care from anyone who isn't "Flore-sama", she came to Parajuku escaping from a certain someone, she is a Pop-Type Idol who prefers the Brand Candy Alamode Antagonists * Brigitte Wakabayashi: The S1 antagonist, she has been chasing Flore and Natsu for a time now, she is a seemingly normal girl, but in fact she is manipulative and double-faced, she is a Premium-Type Idol who wears the Brand Rosette Jewel Supporting * Aza Hanasaki-A girl in the same class as Narumi, at first she couldn't enter PriPara, later in the series, she becomes a Lovely Idol who uses the Brand Silky Heart * Mary Ohara-A girl in the same class as Narumi, at first she couldn't enter PriPara, later in the series, she becomes a Premium Idol who uses the Brand Clock Garden * Hikari Yamino-A girl in the same class as Narumi, at first she couldn't enter PriPara, later in the series, she becomes a Cool Idol who uses the Brand LOVE DEVI * Ichigo Moroboshi-Otome 's classmate, she's usually not seen in PriPara, but it seems she's a Lovely Idol who uses the Brand Fantasy Time * Aki Ringokaze-Otome 's classmate, she's usually not seen in PriPara, but it seems she's a Natural Idol who uses the Brand CoCo Flower * Non Manaka- Little Sister of Laala Manaka, she's usually attending the restaurant of her parents, Papa's Pasta, she's one of Parajuku's top Idols and a Lovely Idol who uses the Brand Twinkle Ribbon Sweet Managers * Kimo * Dolphy * Tiara * Mereshi * Marianne * Pastel Designers * Hoshi Torres * Cosmo Hojo * Guillermo Jonesaki Locations * Parajuku-The city where the story unfolds * Prism Stone-'''Prism Stone is a cafe/boutique/gateway to PriPara. It is run by Meganee Akai and Meganii Akai. You can shop for clothing and accessories, get something to munch on in the cafe, or you can step into the world of PriPara by using the gateway at the back of the store. * Papa's Pasta-'Papa's Pasta' is an Italian restaurant owned by Laala and Non's parents. Above the restaurant is where Laala and her family lives. * Paprika Private Academy-'Paprika Private Academy' is the school that SoLaMi♡SMILE, Dressing Pafé, Aromageddon, Fuwari Midorikaze, Hibiki Shikyoin, Non Manaka, Pepper Taiyou and Kimo attend. It runs from elementary school to high school and has dorms on campus. * International Academy-It's the school almost all of the characters and her friends attend. Episodes Check PriPara: Chance to Shine! Episode Guide for more info Terms * Prism Link Band: The Prism Link Bands are, at first glance, simple rubber bracelets that only serve for aesthetic reasons, however, when warranted, the bracelet can begin to shine a little after the Cyalume Change and the Idol can make a Prism Jump. * '''Making Drama: '''is an illusion idols perform typically before their Cyalume Change. According to Cosmo Hojo, a Making Drama conveys the performer's emotions. For the MD's appearing in the series, please check PriPara: Chance to Shine! Making Dramas Trivia * The series was built around Roleplays and Wattpad series Kimo has participated in * The series includes songs from Aikatsu! (OG, Stars and Friends), the Pretty Series, Vocaloid and other animes or real life groups Category:Kimochi Hoshimiya Category:Fan Series Category:PriPara Category:PriPara: Chance to Shine!